Everything He Wants
by peroxidepest17
Summary: You don’t get everything you want in life. Just…most of it.


**Title:** Everything He Wants  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Universe:**Gravitation  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Some yaoi themes. Like you expected anything else)  
**Feedback:** (yes!) YukixShuichi  
**Spoilers:** Nope  
**Summary:** You don't get everything you want in life. Just…most of it.  
**Time: **Just under an hour, again with the no-edit-ness.  
**Word Count:** 1,729  
**A/N:** Weeee, my computer is back, which means I can start writing in my comfort zone again instead of on Jenny's comp which gives me weird, "this-is-not-my-home" vibes. Though I am eternally grateful for her letting me jack her computer to cater to my sadistic muse (that came up WITH SO MANY IDEAS while my computer wasn't working), I still always prefer my own bastard-machine. But yeah, I'll probably just rush through this seeing as to how I actually have class tomorrow and should sleep for that, but dammit, this plot bunny has been eating my head for like, 5 days and I need to DO IT. Forgive if it's a bit choppy.  
**Dedication:** Skye, because it was fun hearing her babble again after so long and it's been a while since I've dedicated something to her. And we all know she deserves mention as much as possible. Awww, cute!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine… if it were, I wouldn't have to worry about being poor and in-college. Aheh.  
**Distribution**: Just lemme know.

* * *

Shuichi has finally resigned himself to the fact that he will never get everything in life he wants from Yuki.

Yuki thinks that after everything he's done to let the idiot know exactly that, it's about damn time he's figured it out.

Shuichi will never have his nice house in the suburbs with the 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms he's dreamed of. There won't be a great big master bedroom with a king size bed that he'll get to share with Yuki every night. And the brat knows he'll never have that dog to play in the backyard with, because Yuki will never consent to having a dog, and isn't too keen on anywhere with a backyard, either.

So, Shuchi has resigned himself to giving up on those ridiculous dreams.

Yuki's glad, because those dreams were really very silly.

Instead, Shuichi is learning to appreciate the nice, big 2-bedroom 1 bathroom condominium they've moved into. Top floor in one of the premiere Tokyo high-rises is as domestic as Yuki will go. And the master bedroom isn't great and big, because it's Tokyo and even with their combined incomes, they don't make _that much_. But it's got enough room to walk around in, to keep Shuichi's ridiculous, barely-there wardrobe stored in, and while Yuki thinks a king-sized bed would be nice on those nights when Shuichi rolls over in his sleep and is a little _too_ close, the Queen-size will do for their needs.

And Yuki doesn't like dogs, or playing with them in backyards, but the kitten sleeping in the corner is an okay compromise, he thinks, even though the fuzz-ball is a bit of a prima donna and Shuichi doesn't help by spoiling her rotten. But at least she's clean, and kind of cute, and doesn't require backyards to play with (not that Yuki plays with her himself or anything).

It's obvious that Yuki's put his foot down on these sorts of things when it comes to Shuichi, doesn't let the idiot get too worked up about getting things he wants because as long as they've been together, Yuki absolutely refuses to cater to his younger lover's every whim. It just doesn't work that way.

Which is why he's absolutely relieved that the idiot has stopped with the whining, that he's finally come to grips with the fact that Yuki is never going to give him exactly what he wants because Yuki just doesn't operate like that. Shuichi has learned to live with that, hopefully.

And Yuki keeps reminding him, whenever the younger boy forgets, when he clings to Yuki and begs and pleads and wants something and obviously expects to annoy Yuki into capitulation.

Because Yuki is stubborn too, and refuses to give in to Shuichi's every demand.

Which explains the picnic spread they're having out on the balcony instead of in the park, like the idiot had wanted. It's summer and there are fireworks everywhere, but Yuki doesn't fancy making the trek with a basketful of cold food to sit on the wet grass and watch a bunch of exploding firecrackers in the vicinity of any schoolgirls that might recognize either of them and subsequently kill them with love. Sure, they can't see the fireworks really well from here because the city lights tend to dim them out, and from so high up, they're not really nice to look at anyway.

But Shuichi will just have to live with the half-picnic and the stars that lay beyond the glow of the buildings, which he can see if he squints hard enough. Yuki can see them when he does, any way, there's no reason why the brat can't either.

But Shuichi hasn't complained about not being able to do what he wants once tonight, so Yuki thinks that the brat's gotten the hint and is learning to be happy with what he does get.

At least he knows now, that Yuki isn't going to give him everything he wants the second he wants it.

Yuki Eiri is a hard-ass, and he's not going to change. Especially not simply because a whining brat like Shuichi wants him to.

And to prove it, he slides over towards the end of the picnic blanket they've spread out and digs into his pockets, pulling out his package of nicotine gum and popping two pieces into his mouth.

Shuichi wants him to stop stalling and just start and finish the patch program he'd seen advertised on TV, but Yuki likes his gum and even though he's quit smoking, he's not going to just drop all of his bad habits because his lover asks him to.

In stubborn defiance, he pops another beer can open and sets it down next to him.

Shuichi frowns, but says nothing, and Yuki chalks himself up another point on having finally trained his boyfriend into a lower set of expectations when it comes to life. It's not all roses and sunshine, after all.

You don't get everything you want.

"Ne, Yuki?"

"…what?"

"This is nice, isn't it?"

"It's okay. Too warm outside though, we should go in soon."

Shuichi smiles and sidles closer to the writer, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Just a little longer."

Yuki thinks the brat obviously wants him to put his arm around him, but refrains from doing so because didn't he just say it was too hot? Yuki chews his gum and sips his beer and manages to keep from swallowing both at the same time. "Five more minutes."

"Kay."

No arguing, no whining, no begging for a little bit longer. Nowadays, when Yuki says something, Shuichi usually listens. It's a satisfying feeling to have had such a profound effect on someone who had been so completely idiotic before, and Yuki allows himself to reach around with his arm and pat that head of pink hair for behaving so well tonight.

It gets better every day, when Shuichi realizes a little bit more each time, that Yuki is a certain way and will be a certain way forever, no matter how much he wants things to be different.

Yuki won't spend hours making love to him every time they have sex, like Shuichi wants him to, won't take him out on dates in public every weekend or go to every single one of his shows.

Yuki thinks that spending 4 hours on sex is a ludicrous thing to want every time anyway. He only takes that much time once a month. It's enough, and Shuich has learned to like that system. The rest of their encounters are spent in a more time-efficient manner, and, as Yuki likes to point out, with the exact same results.

And dates in public every weekend is just asking to be mobbed by fans. The idiot gets one walk in the park with Yuki a week, and that's it. No holding hands if other people are around.

Plus, it's not like Yuki doesn't have a job of his own. He doesn't have time to traipse all over Asia after his boyfriend to listen to songs he's already heard a billion times before anyway. Which is why he only sticks to going to the Tokyo shows, and on occasion, the Osaka and Kyoto ones when there's time and he's bored.

It's just the way Yuki is. A cold bastard, really. And he's not going to change just because Shuichi wants him to, not going to give in to everything the singer wants on that list of his that's probably a mile long.

You just don't always get everything you want in life.

Shuichi's learning that now, he thinks, after these five long years together, he's finally getting the name of the game.

Yuki is never going to change, no matter how hard Shuichi tries to change him; he'll always be the same bastard he was when they first met.

No question about it.

The allotted five minutes pass, and Shuichi stirs beside him. Yuki drops his arm from around the smaller boy's shoulders and stands up to start clearing their dishes.

Shuichi begins clean-up beside him without a word, though he does sigh wistfully and takes one last look up at the night sky.

Yuki reaches out and takes the dishes from him and heads inside, putting them in the kitchen sink to soak. Shuichi folds up the blanket they were sitting on and follows after him, pausing to scratch the dozing kitten behind the ears as he passes by her basket.

In five more years, Yuki's pretty sure he'll have Shuichi completely devoid of any sort of stupid expectations.

In ten, who knows what he'll have been able to accomplish?

And with those thoughts in mind, Yuki looks forward to the future.

"Ne, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

Shuichi looks up at him from where he's petting a now wide-awake and attention-demanding princess-cat. "Do you think maybe, we can go see the fireworks _tomorrow_?"

Yuki watches as the kitten rolls on its back and makes plaintive mewling sounds for a belly rub. "… maybe Saturday."

No whining or words of protest are shot back at him, the other boy simply replies with a gentle, "Okay."

Yeah…trained like a prized show-dog.

Yuki smiles to himself and watches cat and singer play for a little while longer before heading to his office to get some work done, the sound of Shuichi's laughter following him the entire way. All the while, he thinks to himself that it's about time the brat's learned that you don't get everything you want in life.

Shuichi watches his surly lover go, eyes bright as he holds their purring cat against his chest.

Smiling, he sets her back in her basket and gives her one last head rub before going back outside to stare at the stars a little longer.

It is a bit warm out, just like Yuki said, but Shuichi doesn't mind because it's not at all unpleasant and he doesn't mind being alone as he does it this time, because tonight he got to spend some time with Yuki. And even though he always wants more, the fact that Yuki was out here at all is enough to make his heart burst.

You can't get everything you want in life. He knows that now.

But, thanks to Yuki, Shuichi is one-hundred percent positive that he'll be able to make due with what he has.

**END**


End file.
